1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of preparing a porous metal material, and more particularly, to a method of readily preparing various porous metal materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Porous metal materials are often used as chemical or electrochemical catalysts or supercapacitors, or as electrode materials in batteries due to their large surface areas in addition to their original reactivity, and porous metal materials are being proposed to be used as new optical materials in the future. Metals generally work as catalysts in a chemical reaction, such as hydrogenation, or electrochemically oxidize polyalcohol and generate ethanol, and thus, metals may be used as catalysts of a fuel cell or as a material to be used in an energy storage device of a supercapacitor.
In the related art, pores are formed by inserting gas bubbles into a liquidified metal or a sintering method is used by heating powder-type metal particles to prepare a metal material having mesopores. However, in this case, reducing the size of pores is difficult, and preparing a porous material including two or more metals having different melting points is also difficult.